the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five Netflix Movies
Very few modern companies can lay claim to being the most influential entertainment company to emerge in the new millennia the same way Netflix can. Essentially creating the online streaming industry while being the most recent and effective challenge against traditional moviegoing, Netflix has struggled with being recognized by those within the filmmaking community that the company has recently tried to join. That looks to change with Roma. the visual and cerebral passion project of acclaimed director Alfonso Cuaron. In honor of the critical darling that has swarmed the award season, here are Netflix's top five best original films. 5. The Meyerowitz Stories (New and Selected) (2017, dir. by Noah Bambuch) A touching and comedic interpretation of a family of artists, The Meyerowitz Stories (New and Selected) is a quirky and unique take on traditional family conflict, Bolstered by career high performances from Adam Sandler and Ben Stiller, this almost anthology tackles generational resentment, parental care, artistic talent, and middle age fear in a crescendo of intelligent ways. Its humor is strange but endearing, often with a sharp enough edge to make viewers question it but never to the point of alienating them. Best Scene: Danny & Matthew at the Art Exhibit 4. Roma (2018, dir. by Alfonso Cuaron) Perhaps cheating, but Roma certainly deserves a significant portion of the praise being heaped upon it. Alfonso Cuaron truly earns the title of auteur for his legendary craftsmanship in this film, serving as director, writer, producer, cinematographer, and co-editor all at once. Despite single-handedly making this film, Cuaron never allows his ego to take control; he lets the film breath and for his wonderful cast of actors, including a magnificent debut by Yalitza Aparicio, to shine brightest in this brief, powerful tale about life. Best Scene: The Beach 3. Beasts of No Nation (2015, dir. by Cary Joji Fukanaga) Vicious and unrelenting in its audacious filmmaking, Beasts of No Nation takes very little prisoners as it offers one of the most brutal depictions of war onto film. Idris Elba may have heaped the lion's share of praise, and justifiably so, but the film itself also features one of the most heartbreaking performances by a debut actor in Abraham Attah and a production team that fully invests into the film being made. Shot, scored, and written with ferocity all helmed by Fukanaga's unrelenting hand, there's very few films that compare to the sheer audacity of Netflix's first original. Best Scene: Agu's Initiation 2. Mudbound (2017, dir. by Dee Rees) A fantastic cast, gripping story, and flawless presentation all create a storybook epic of a film in Mudbound. Every image, decision, and gesture has hidden layers of meaning, begging to be explored and interprated. Without becoming overbearing to handle or too subtle to understand, Mudbound is a juggling act that passes every test to create a great experience. Slow to reveal itself but undeniably satisfying to watch, Dee Rees impresses on every single front. Best Scene: Ronsel Shows Jamie the Photo Honorable Mentions *''The Ballad of Buster Scruggs'' (2018, dir. by the Coen Brothers) *''The Little Prince'' (2016, dir. by Mark Osborne) *''Okja'' (2017, dir. by Bong Joon-ho) *''Outlaw King'' (2018, dir. by David Mackenzie) *''The Fundamentals of Caring'' (2016, dir. by Rob Burnett) 1. 13th (2015, dir. by Ava DuVernay) 13th may be a documentary, but its achievements as a piece of filmmaking allow it to stand tall above all others. Not only does it present credible and reliable sources for its information, but the way Ava DuVernay and Spencer Averick weave together a story about the collective history of the United States is a bold but successful endeavor. Feeling more like the biopic of an iconic figure than a critical analysis of the prison system, 13th chugs along effortlessly as it presents what it has to say; without bias, without prejudice, and without judgement, letting it rest solely on its facts and in doing so its laurels. Category:Top Five